


Merry Christmas

by Kobo



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Because I am not a doctor nor an expert in any way shape or form, Bodhi is a loving and caring (not biologically related) older brother in literally every universe, F/M, Gen, Medical Inaccuracies, its just a rule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobo/pseuds/Kobo
Summary: “Bodhi,” Jyn hissed through her teeth, clutching her arm – her definitely not broken arm – to her chest. “I really just need to you to drive without judging my life choices.”“I’m going to either be judging you either internally or externally. Take your choice as to which one,” Bodhi countered, glaring sideways at her as he made a turn into the hospital parking lot. “You decided to race my boss’s boyfriend across a frozen parking lot wearing heels.”





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> An anon sent me the sentence "This is, by far, the dumbest thing you've done" which somehow spawned into a medical AU in my mind. 
> 
> Also, for someone who wants to go into the medical field, I am woefully under-experienced in the proper procedure for so many things in the medical world, so just bare with me while I make incorrect assumption after incorrect assumption.

**"This is, by far, the dumbest thing you've done."**

“Bodhi,” Jyn hissed through her teeth, clutching her arm – her definitely _not broken_ arm – to her chest. “I really just need to you to drive without judging my life choices.”

“I’m going to either be judging you either internally or externally. Take your choice as to which one,” Bodhi countered, glaring sideways at her as he made a turn into the hospital parking lot. “You decided to race my boss’s boyfriend across a frozen parking lot _wearing heels_.”

Jyn rolled her eyes. “How many years have you known me?” (A question Bodhi did not take to be rhetorical, since _Too long, apparently_ immediately fell from his lips in a sarcastic tone.) “That is in no way the dumbest thing I’ve ever done in life.”

“Either way,” Bodhi continued as he pulled into a parking place, “We are now visiting the ER on Christmas Eve – in _formal wear_ – rather than marathoning horrible Hallmark Christmas movies with hot chocolate.”

“You’re the one who insisted we go your office’s formal Christmas party in the first place! I suggested we skip it altogether.”

Bodhi rushed to her side of the car as she opened the door, insisting on helping her up, despite her protests. “Because you’ve never sucked up to someone so you can get a promotion,” Bodhi grumbled.

He put up a good front, pretending to be angry with her, but Jyn had known Bodhi since they were preteens and could recognize his worry. He acted calm and confident around his coworkers, scooping her off the ground and helping her to the car, but Jyn could feel the slight shake to his hands – a childhood tick he had worked so hard to get rid of – and the harsh tone his voice had taken during the drive gave him away.

“Bodhi,” Jyn said in a serious tone, waiting until he looked her in the eye to continue. “I’m fine. At the very worst, I broke my arm. I’ll get a cast and we’ll be home before midnight to watch one of those corny movies. I bet I will still be able to make hot chocolate. So do me a favor and _breathe_.”

With an over-exaggerated movement of his shoulders, Bodhi took a deep breath. More to Jyn’s relief, half a smile grew on his features. “Am I calm enough for you now?” he teased.

“Yes, thank you,” she replied, slipping her arm through his and starting to walk towards the entrance to the ER, careful to watch for any more icy spots waiting to attack her three-inch heels. “You’re such a worrier.”

“That’s what kept you alive through all these years,” Bodhi said as he deposited her in a chair and walked to the desk to grab paper work.

Only three other people were sitting in the waiting room, but all of them turned to stare at she and Bodhi. With her cocktail dress and Bodhi’s fine navy suit, they stood out among the people waiting in their pajamas and casual clothes.

“There’s only one doctor on call tonight, but the nurse thinks he’ll be able to see you pretty quickly,” Bodhi told her as he came back. “And you need to fill out these forms.”

Jyn glanced to the arm she was clutching. “How about I supply the answers, and you fill out the forms?”

Twenty minutes later, a young doctor – he couldn’t be much older than Bodhi – emerged to call her to the back. Bodhi rose and began to follow her. The doctor stopped him with a raised hand. “Are you her boyfriend?”

“Oh, nonono.” Bodhi’s eyes went wide at the question. “We’re not together.”

“Only immediate family is allowed in the examination room,” the doctor said, “So I’ll need you to stay here.”

“He’s my brother,” Jyn jumped in before Bodhi said anything else. “He can stay with me.”

The doctor glanced over the chart, his eyes flickering between Bodhi’s tanned skin and Jyn’s pale coloring. “Your brother?” the doctor asked with one eyebrow raised.

“We … have different fathers,” Bodhi said, though the end of the statement turned up into a question.

 _Different mothers, too, but that’s beside the point,_ Jyn thought, though she kept an innocent smile on her face.

The doctor stared at them a moment longer – Jyn was certain she saw him suppress an eye roll, which she couldn’t blame him for – before sighing. “Alright. I’m Dr. Andor and I’ll be examining your arm, Ms. Erso. Do you want to tell me how you injured it?”

No, Jyn didn’t particularly (maybe racing someone she’d only met hours earlier across an icy parking lot wasn’t the dumbest thing she’d ever done, but she didn’t want to give this doctor another reason to think she had lost all her marbles; too many crazy stories and he’d be checking her for a concussion as well as a broken arm) but in the effort of full honesty, Jyn explained how she’d cracked her arm against the pavement. He, as Jyn expected, gave her an exasperated look, but didn’t question her intelligence or decision making skills, for which Jyn was grateful.

“He’s cute,” Bodhi said as Dr. Andor walked out of the room to arrange an X-ray for her arm. “What?” he demanded at Jyn’s raised eyebrows. “He was! He had that dark and mysterious vibe going.”

“My arm is literally broken and you’re trying to get me to flirt with the doctor?”

“First of all,” Bodhi pointed his finger at her as he spoke, “you were the one trying to convince me that a broken arm was nothing half an hour ago. Second of all, the poor man is working on Christmas Eve. You should at least have the heart to entertain him a little.”

“Should I really?” Jyn grumbled, lying back on the examination table and shutting her eyes (which, unfortunately, didn’t shut Bodhi’s voice out as well).

“Third of all,” Bodhi continued as if she hadn’t spoken. “Why the hell not? He didn’t immediately think you’re insane and he’s not wearing a ring.”

“Why, oh _why_ would you have noticed if he was wearing a ring?”

“Curiosity,” Bodhi shrugged. “It wouldn’t hurt you to talk to him, Jyn.”

“Talking and flirting are two different things, Bodhi.”

The door opened, stopping whatever next Bodhi’s next statement was going to be, and Dr. Andor entered the room again. Jyn sat up quickly, trying to arrange herself into a more acceptable position.

“One of my techs is ready to x-ray your arm, Ms. Erso, if you want to follow me.” Dr. Andor beckoned her forward. Turning to Bodhi, he added, “If you would wait here for a minute.”

“Actually,” Bodhi said, standing, “If you’re going to need to set her bone, I think I’ll stay in the waiting room. I don’t have the stomach for watching that.”

“If that makes you more comfortable,” Dr. Andor nodded while Jyn glared.

 _Subtle_ , she mouthed to him. He responded with a carefree wave and smirk as he exited the room.

“After you, Ms. Erso.” Dr. Andor motioned out the door.

“It’s just Jyn,” she told him. “Ms. Erso sounds a bit too much like my mother.”

“Surely that’s not too much of a bad thing,” the doctor laughed.

“Not at all,” Jyn agreed. “I just want to be my own person.”

“That I can understand.” He knocked on the door of the x-ray room, which a tech answered. “I’ll see you in a minute to look over your x-rays, Jyn.”

A few minutes after she’d been escorted to the examination room by a talkative tech, Dr. Andor returned, pinning the x-rays onto a light board for Jyn to see.

“Right here,” he said, pointing out a thick black line slicing through her bone. “Cracked it neatly, which will make it easier to heal. We only have to set it and put you in a cast.”

Jyn sighed at the news. Part of her knew since she’d fallen that she’d broke the bone – this was far from her first broken arm – but the healing process would change her day to day life for the next few weeks.

“There goes my mountain biking expedition I had planned for next week,” Jyn joked. Confusion flashed across Dr. Andor’s face for a moment, as if he wasn’t certain if she was joking or not. “Think I could stay keep my plans to scale Mount Everest, though?”

A small smile crossed his features. “Would you be attempting that in heels as well? Because then I suspect I’ll be seeing you back here sooner rather than later.”

They bantered back and forth as he called in a nurse to assist him. Though Jyn suspected half of his intention was to distract her from the pain, she found herself enjoying the easy back and forth between them.

“You’ll need to come back in a week for a hard cast,” he told her once the initial cast was in place. “But I’m afraid that won’t quite match any cocktail attire you own.”

“You’ve provided me with an excellent excuse, Dr. Andor,” she smiled. “Attending this party wasn’t my idea.”

“Happy to be of service, then,” he replied with a smile, leading her back to the waiting room with a hand on the small of her back.

As they reached the room, Jyn waved to Bodhi before turning to the doctor. “Thank you, Dr. Andor,” she said, reaching out her left hand to shake.

He took her hand with a smile. “You’re welcome. And it’s just Cassian.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as [rxbxlcaptain](https://rxbxlcaptain.tumblr.com/); come say hi!


End file.
